Not Just Another Weasley
by tinylexie
Summary: Percy does not want to be just another Weasley in Lucius Malfoy's eyes. Companion piece to the one-shot "Different From the Other Weasleys." Takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.
1. Attraction

"Ah, Lucius, welcome," Fudge said suddenly. "What can I do for you today, my dear friend?"

Percy looked up from the small desk in the Minister's office where he had been sitting and organizing several documents, and he saw that the platinum-haired wizard was standing in the doorway in his usual aristocratic glory.

Percy frowned slightly to himself. He had always envied how easily and effortlessly Lucius Malfoy was able to look so dignified and refined. Percy knew that despite all his best efforts, he just did not have the other wizard's natural grace and good breeding.

Lucius glanced over at Percy for the briefest of moments before directing his attention to Fudge.

Percy immediately sat up straighter in his chair. He knew of the long feud between Lucius Malfoy and his father, but that no longer mattered to Percy.

There wasn't much about his father that mattered much to Percy anymore.

* * *

Percy quickly found himself envying Lucius's natural charisma as he spoke with the Minister.

Percy also quickly found himself feeling as if he was nothing more than just an insignificant bug. How could he ever hope to compare to someone like Lucius Malfoy?

"I truly appreciate all your support, Lucius," Fudge said suddenly, interrupting Percy's thoughts.

"It is no problem at all, Fudge," Lucius spoke smoothly. "I have always been loyal to the Ministry."

"And such loyalty will be rewarded, I can assure you of that," Fudge replied.

Lucius waved his hand elegantly. "There will be no need for that," he said. "One should not have to be rewarded in order to be loyal to their government."

"So true," Fudge responded, "but unfortunately, most don't see it that way."

The Minister's voice then became slightly shaky. "I have enemies everywhere, Lucius. Sometimes, I don't know what to do. Sometimes, I feel like I'm suffocating."

"I understand your concerns, dear Fudge," Lucius returned, "but I can assure you that you are not alone in this struggle. Dolores is loyal to you and to improving our world. And I am the same. Like you, Minister, I only want what's best for all of us; and that is order and structure. I will gladly do my part in helping you to fight against any rebellion."

Lucius's eyes suddenly drifted towards Percy, who straightened himself in his chair even more.

"Here is proof that the peace you desire is possible," Lucius spoke, gesturing towards Percy. "Here is proof that friends and supporters can come from anywhere, regardless of their background."

Percy felt his face turning almost as red as his hair at Lucius's praise.

Percy seriously doubted Lucius Malfoy had ever praised a Weasley before. Yet, here he was, praising Percy as if he wasn't a Weasley.

"Yes, young Weasley here has been a great asset to me," Fudge agreed. "He is an eager learner, and he has not allowed the flawed thinking of his family to taint his own beliefs."

Lucius nodded his head approvingly at Percy before directing his attention back to the Minister. "I thank you for your time, Fudge, but I must be going now. Inform Dolores that Educational Degree Number Twenty-Three has my full support. It is about time that the students at Hogwarts receive a good quality education. They are our future, after all."

"Indeed they are," Fudge agreed. "Thank you again, Lucius, for everything."

Lucius nodded his head with his natural aristocratic grace at the Minister before turning and leaving the room. As he was leaving, though, his eyes once again drifted towards Percy. Then, he was gone.

* * *

It was strange. Here was a man that Percy's father had always spoken about with hatred and anger in his voice. Yet, Percy could not help but be drawn towards Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Malfoy was clearly the exact opposite of Arthur Weasley. Percy had always thought that his father lacked ambition, but Lucius was clearly someone who wanted to make an impact and had the ability to do so. He was the definition of success and power. He was wealthy and influential. He was dignity and grace.

To put it simply, Lucius Malfoy was everything that Percy wanted to be.

Percy most definitely did not want to be just another Weasley. He wanted to be his own man. He wanted to be known for his own unique and special abilities.

"Minister, would it be all right with you if I go get some lunch?" Percy asked politely. "I promise I won't be long."

Fudge looked down at his watch. "Goodness gracious me," he exclaimed, "is that the time already? Go ahead. I probably will be grabbing myself some lunch in a little while as well."

Percy hopped out of his chair with as much grace and dignity possible. He then left Fudge's office and immediately began searching for Lucius.

* * *

It did not take Percy long to spot the familiar, unique platinum hair.

Lucius must have heard Percy's approach because he stopped and turned.

"Surely you're not foolish enough to show _me_ your true colors," Lucius spoke softly.

"What?" Percy sputtered. "No, that's not why I'm here at all, Mr. Malfoy. I completely believe in the Minister."

Lucius lifted up an eyebrow with his usual elegance, but he otherwise showed no emotion.

Percy once again found himself feeling very inadequate.

"I just wanted to let you know," he spoke quickly, feeling stupider by the moment, "that you have my support as well. If there's anything I can do to help, just let me know, and I'll do it."

"I would be more careful with what I say if I were you," Lucius responded. "You have no idea of the things that must sometimes be done in order to accomplish something worthwhile. Exactly how far are you willing to go?"

Percy gulped slightly, but he was determined to maintain his composure. He wanted Lucius to take him seriously and to see him as a person of worth regardless of his family name.

"I will do whatever it takes to ensure that the Ministry is not corrupted," Percy spoke, pleased that his voice did not waver.

"You may soon have an opportunity to prove those words," Lucius returned.

Then, before Percy could say anything in reply, Lucius turned and walked off.

"I _am_ willing to do whatever it takes," Percy muttered to himself. "I am _not_ like the rest of my family."


	2. Article

**Author's Note****: This is for WolfSpirit1992, who wanted to see some more Lucius/Percy interaction.**

**Additional Author's Note****: The headline on the **_**Daily Prophet**_** is from **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**, Chapter 15, "The Hogwarts High Inquisitor."**

* * *

Percy was strolling through Diagon Alley, on his way to the Ministry Press for the Minister, when he suddenly caught sight of the familiar platinum hair.

Percy immediately walked over to Lucius, who was sitting at a table outside a restaurant and reading a copy of the current _Daily Prophet_.

On the front page of the newspaper was the headline "**MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST-EVER 'HIGH INQUISITOR**.'"

Percy could not help but feel a little smug. He had worked hard to make this happen, hoping that it would impress the Minister and more importantly Lucius.

"You have much to be proud of," Lucius spoke suddenly, his eyes still on the paper. "Your interview was a pleasure to read. I'm glad that I'm not the only one who's worried about the students at Hogwarts. Since my son Draco has started going there, there has been disaster after disaster."

Lucius put down the newspaper and met Percy's eyes.

"I know this is several years late," Lucius then said, "but I would like to apologize for how rude Draco was to you in his second year. He wrote me a letter that year about his encounter with you, and his lack of respect to a Prefect greatly displeased me. You had, after all, worked hard to become a Prefect. Only the _best_ students are able to earn such a honourable position, and I told Draco when he came back home that summer that he would do well to remember that very important fact."

"Oh, there is no need for you to apologize for that, Mr. Malfoy," Percy replied, even though he was flattered that Lucius found him to be worthy enough for an apology.

"Perhaps," Lucius responded, "but I often spoke of my disgust of your family in front of Draco as he was growing up, so I blame myself for his treatment of you."

"In all fairness to you, though, Mr. Malfoy," Percy returned, "I was snooping around when that incident happened."

"There is nothing wrong with being curious," Lucius said. He then gestured to the chair across from him. "Please, take a seat."

Percy shifted slightly on his feet. "I thank you for your offer, sir," he spoke, "but I really must be going. I have to go to the Ministry Press. The Minister wants more copies of today's _Prophet_ to be published. He wants to make sure that everyone has a chance to see it."

"Of course," Lucius said in an understanding tone of voice. "Perhaps another time then."

Percy did not move. He didn't really want to leave, especially since Lucius was finally showing an interest in him.

"I saw your comment in the paper," Percy remarked, suddenly feeling very stupid. It seemed as if he was always feeling stupid whenever he was around the aristocratic wizard.

"Oh, did you like it?" Lucius drawled in an almost bored tone of voice.

"I know that you have also been working hard with the Minister to get this decree passed," Percy said, gesturing at the headline on the front cover of the _Prophet_. "You have much to be proud of as well."

"There's no need for that," Lucius responded. "I was merely acting as a concerned parent, and I have no doubt that your motivations were similar. You do have several brothers and a sister at Hogwarts, and from what Draco has told me, one of them is very close to Harry Potter."

Percy shifted uncomfortably on his feet. "Yes, I have written a letter to my brother Ron about his friendship with Potter."

"And how do you think he will respond?" Lucius inquired, now sounding interested. He once again gestured for Percy to take a seat, and this time the younger man did.

"I can't really say," Percy replied as he sat down. "Ron has always been one to seek attention in any way that he can, and I have no doubt that he believes his friendship with Potter will one day gain him the recognition and fame that he seeks. But I am still going to try to hope for the best. I am still going to hold onto the hope that Ron will come to realize, hopefully before it's too late, that being friends with Potter will only ruin him."

"Well, you've reached out to him," Lucius responded. "The rest is up to him now. Meanwhile, I will also hope for the best. It sounds like you are close to him."

"Not really," Percy admitted. "I think that he's always looked up to Fred and George more than he has me."

"By that look on your face," Lucius spoke, "I am taking it that you aren't that close to those two."

"They're always pranking me and making fun of what I want to do with my life," Percy explained.

"They're clearly jealous of you," Lucius returned. He sighed slightly, as if he was a long-suffering soul. "Alas, that is often the price of success. There are always those that will envy you for what you have, even though they are the same ones that are not willing to work to make their own lives better. They find it easier to just blame you for all the misfortunes in their lives."

"You sound like you have a lot of personal experience with that, sir," Percy remarked, once again feeling stupid.

"I come from a wealthy family," Lucius explained. "People hate me because they believe I was born with, what's that Muggle saying, oh yes, with a silver spoon in my mouth. It is my belief, though, that those people could also have silver spoons in their mouths if they were only willing to put some effort into it."

"Oh, I agree with that, sir," Percy replied. "I mean, look at where I came from." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't mean to sound like an ungrateful brat. I always had clothes and food while growing up, along with a roof over my head. But I always thought it could have been a little better if my father had worked to be a better provider for us. I mean, if he had really wanted to, he could have worked up to a higher position in the Ministry instead of just being satisfied with where's he's been at for years."

"I don't think you sound like an ungrateful brat at all," Lucius responded. "I think that's a perfectly reasonable expectation for a child to have of a parent. A parent should strive to give their child or children the best life possible. A parent should never just accept that they can't improve themselves. I believe there is always room for improvement. You just have to be willing to work for it. Now, I believe I've kept you for long enough. I don't want Fudge to get upset with you because you were talking with me instead of going to the Ministry Press."

"I don't think the Minister would be upset about me talking with you," Percy replied. "He holds you in very high regard, and he's told me more than once that I could learn lots from you."

"Fudge is a very wise man," Lucius smiled slightly. "But nevertheless, I will let you get back to work now. I know that you have many important things to do. Perhaps we can catch up again at a later time."

"I would greatly look forward to that, Mr. Malfoy," Percy grinned. He then stood up with some reluctance.

Percy hesitated for a moment. Then, he offered his hand to Lucius.

The aristocratic wizard looked at Percy's extended hand for a brief moment, his face not revealing anything. Then, he reached out and took the younger man's hand.

Percy could feel his face turning as red as his hair, but to his relief Lucius smiled encouragingly at him.


	3. Invitations

**Author's Note****: This chapter takes place during the Christmas holiday.**

* * *

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Fudge asked Percy one morning while they were in the Minister's office.

"Nothing in particular, Minister," Percy answered. "Why do you ask?"

It wasn't like Fudge to take an interest in Percy's personal life. Not that Percy had much of a personal life. But still, he was flattered.

"Lucius wanted me to let you know that you are invited to dinner at his manor tonight if you have no other plans," Fudge explained.

Percy had to keep himself from jumping up and down in undignified excitement. True, Lucius had spoken to him on several occasions since their conversation in Diagon Alley.

But to be invited to Malfoy Manor for dinner was truly something momentous.

"Please inform Mr. Malfoy that I gladly accept his invitation," Percy said to Fudge, "and that I thank him for extending such a high honour to me."

"I will tell him," Fudge smiled. "I shall pick you up at your flat around seven tonight to take you to Malfoy Manor."

"I will be ready, sir," Percy responded, somehow managing to keep himself calm and composed.

* * *

When Fudge arrived at Percy's flat, he was not alone. His wife and Dolores Umbridge were also with him.

"Lucius was kind enough to invite me as well," Umbridge smiled sweetly. "I hope that won't be a problem."

"Of course not," Percy spoke quickly but politely. "It has been a while since we've been able to talk, and I look forward to catching up with you."

"It's going to be quite the dinner tonight," Umbridge remarked.

"Oh, how many people are going to be coming?" Percy asked in what he hoped was a casual voice.

Inside, though, he was feeling very nervous. He had spent all day mentally preparing himself for a simple dinner with the Malfoys (even though he doubted the Malfoys did anything simple), but that mental preparation did not stretch to a grand party.

"Just a few of the Malfoys' closest friends," Umbridge smiled. "The Parkinsons, the Notts, the Goyles, the Crabbes, and Severus Snape."

Umbridge giggled when she saw the slightly horrified expression on Percy's face.

"Oh, there's no need to be so nervous, sweetie," she said. "It's just dinner. Lucius, though, has spoken to me about also inviting you to the Pureblood Christmas Ball. The Malfoys will be hosting it this year, so it should be nothing less than perfect. From what I've heard, Narcissa Malfoy is always the most wonderful hostess."

The Pureblood Christmas Ball. Percy's robes were suddenly starting to really feel tight, and he was suddenly finding it rather difficult to breath.

He was a Weasley, and Weasleys did not attend grand balls. True, he had been to the Yule Ball at Hogwarts, but _students_ had attended that, not the social elite. Only the social elite attended the Pureblood Christmas Ball.

And the Weasleys most definitely were not among the social elite.

_But I thought you were more than just a Weasley,_ a voice spoke inside Percy's head.

_I am,_ Percy hissed back. _This is just slightly unexpected, that's all._

Percy glanced at his reflection in a nearby mirror. Did he look all right? Did he look like he was from a poor, unsophisticated family?

But he didn't dare ask out loud if he looked presentable. He already felt like an idiot as it was without adding to it.

Fudge looked down at his watch. "Well, we should be going if we don't want to be the last ones to arrive." He chuckled slightly at his words.

"Oh, you can arrive whenever you want, Cornelius," Dolores giggled. "I'm sure not even Lucius would dare to start dinner before the Minister of Magic himself arrives."

"True," Fudge chuckled, "but it still wouldn't be polite of us to keep Lucius waiting."

Fudge then turned to look at Percy. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Percy didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded his head.

* * *

Percy had to keep himself from fussing with his hair and his clothes as he, the Fudges, and Umbridge walked down the pathway leading to Malfoy Manor.

_You look just fine,_ he hissed to himself. _It's not like you're never spoken to Lucius before. Besides, it's just a simple dinner with a few friends. And it's not as if you're not used to eating dinner with a whole bunch of people._

_But your family isn't exactly known for its grace or dignity,_ a voice inside Percy's head spoke back.

_I am more than just my family name,_ Percy growled back. _They do not define me._

Percy then looked up, and he noticed that two blond figures were approaching them.

It was Lucius and his wife Narcissa.

Percy took a moment to take in the sight of Narcissa Malfoy. She was just as Percy remembered her from the Quidditch World Cup. She was regal and the very definition of grace and dignity. She was truly the female equivalent of her husband.

Lucius held out a hand to Fudge. "I am glad that you were able to make it tonight, Fudge. I know how busy you are. I truly hope that I'm not keeping you from anything important."

"No, not at all, Lucius," Fudge smiled. "Besides, I think even the Minister of Magic deserves a little break every now and then."

"There's no one who deserves a break more than you," Lucius returned.

Lucius then directed his attention to Fudge's wife. "Mrs. Fudge," he greeted, taking her hand and kissing it.

Percy shifted slightly on his feet. He had never seen such proper, gentlemanly behavior from his father.

He had never seen such proper, gentlemanly behavior from himself either.

Lucius, meanwhile, had moved on to Umbridge.

Umbridge giggled as Lucius kissed her hand.

"You are always such the gentleman, Lucius," she said. "You are truly a lucky lady, Narcissa."

"I know," Narcissa said as she smiled proudly at her husband.

Even her smile was regal.

"Percy," Lucius's voice suddenly spoke, "I truly am glad that you were able to make it tonight."

Percy could not help but jump slightly. This was the first time Lucius had ever referred to him by name.

And he had called him Percy instead of Weasley.

"I am honoured to be here tonight, Mr. Malfoy, sir," Percy finally responded, bowing slightly. "Thank you for inviting me."

Both Lucius and Narcissa smiled graciously at him.

Percy hesitated for a moment. Then, he stepped forward and reached for Narcissa's hand. He could be a proper gentleman like Lucius. He could fit in with people like the Malfoys. He could belong with people like the Malfoys. He was more than just another Weasley.

Percy, somehow managing to breath, took Narcissa's hand and kissed it gently. He just hoped that he didn't look like a complete idiot who had no proper breeding whatsoever.

To Percy's relief, however, Narcissa smiled warmly at him.

"Lucius was right to speak highly of you," she remarked.

Lucius Malfoy had spoken highly of him.

Percy could feel that he was blushing. He had to look away from Narcissa. He noticed that Lucius was looking at him. He had to look away from Lucius as well.

"Where is that darling son of yours, Lucius?" Umbridge asked.

"He's in the main drawing room entertaining the other guests," Lucius replied.

The main drawing room. They had more than one drawing room? The Burrow didn't even have one drawing room.

"Oh, I hope we're not too late," Fudge spoke up. "I would hate to think that we were the ones keeping you from dinner."

"Not at all, Fudge," Lucius laughed warmly. "We are still waiting for the Parkinsons, the Goyles, and the Crabbes. Please, come inside so that you can all make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

The company made their way inside the manor. Percy felt dizzy just looking at the size of it. This wasn't like the Ministry where many people worked. This was where a family, a family smaller than Percy's, lived.

The Burrow looked like something to laugh at compared to Malfoy Manor.

Inside what could only be the main drawing room, Draco Malfoy stood up from the sofa where he had been sitting.

The Burrow didn't have a sofa that nice. Percy's flat didn't have a sofa that nice.

Draco nodded his head at Percy, not showing a single trace of his usual haughtiness.

Percy nodded back politely before looking around the room. On a couch sat an elderly man and a thin teenage boy that looked to be around Draco's age. The boy was reading a book. On another sofa sat Severus Snape.

It truly felt unreal to see Severus Snape in this type of environment. Percy would never admit it out loud, but Snape had always slightly intimated him while he had been a student at Hogwarts.

Snape nodded his head curtly at Percy before standing up to greet everyone.

By this point, both the elderly man and the boy with him had stood up as well. The boy, though, was still holding the book that he had been reading.

"Theo, you truly are unbelievable," Draco laughed teasingly. "Only you would bring a book to a dinner that has the Minister of Magic himself in attendance."

"I want to make sure that I am prepared for our O.W.L.s," Theodore Nott, as he had been introduced to Percy, replied.

"Oh, I have no doubt that you will do well on them, dear," Umbridge commented.

She then turned to look at Theodore's father. "You have a smart boy there," she spoke.

"You are too kind, High Inquisitor," Mr. Nott returned.

Umbridge smiled sweetly at Mr. Nott before directing her attention to Lucius and Narcissa. "And Draco is a smart boy as well. He is one of my best students."

Draco grinned smugly.

Umbridge next turned to Percy. "And from what I've heard, you were an exceptional student as well. You were both a Prefect and Head Boy."

"I studied very hard," Percy said.

"That's good to hear," Umbridge responded. "Education is important. That's why Cornelius wanted me at Hogwarts this year. It was time for major changes to be made."

"And they have been wonderful changes," Draco spoke up. "It's nice to once again have a _qualified_ Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Umbridge smiled at Draco before ruffling his hair.

"Please, everyone, sit down and make yourselves comfortable while we wait for the rest of our guests to arrive," Narcissa spoke, her voice the very definition of a gracious hostess.

Percy tried to look as if he belonged as he sat down on one of the couches.

The couch was clearly made out of expensive material.

Lucius walked over to Percy.

"Relax," Lucius spoke soothingly. "You are among friends here, and we are all glad to see you."

"Really?" Percy replied, feeling like an idiot.

When would he stop saying something idiotic every time Lucius spoke to him?

"Of course," Lucius smiled. "I do not give out dinner invitations to just anyone. Make yourself at home, Percy. I will try to speak more with you later. The alarm has just gone off, and I must go greet the new arrivals. If you need anything, please feel free to ask Narcissa or Draco."

"Thank you, sir," Percy responded.

Lucius nodded his head at Percy before graciously excusing himself from the room.


	4. Dinner

Percy was desperately trying to pretend as if he knew what he was doing, but he had no idea of what to do with half of the silverware that had been laid out on the table. Why did they need to have so many forks and spoons anyways?

Draco, who was sitting beside Percy, saw the confused expression on his face and whispered to him what each piece of silverware was for.

The blond-haired teenage boy did this in a way that did not draw anyone's attention to them, which Percy greatly appreciated.

Percy glanced over at Lucius, who was talking animatedly with the Minister. As he was talking, however, Lucius tilted his head just enough to notice them. He gave Draco a slight smile of approval, and he also gave Percy a reassuring smile.

Percy was surprised by Draco's behavior, especially considering how rude the teenage boy had been to him just a few years ago. Apparently, though, Lucius had talked to his son about showing respect to their guest. Percy supposed it also didn't hurt that he had changed since then as well.

Percy closely watched Draco as he used his soup spoon.

"Does your family honestly have no table manners whatsoever?" Draco hissed at Percy, even though he made sure to keep his voice low so that his father wouldn't hear.

Percy flushed slightly, but he didn't respond. He didn't need to be reminded that the Weasleys lacked the Malfoys' sophistication.

Percy put down his spoon. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait for the soup course to be over so that they could move on the next course.

"Look, I'm sorry," Draco sighed softly. "I did not mean to offend. It's not your fault you don't know how to act like a proper Pureblood, especially considering the family that you come from. But to your credit, you're learning very quickly."

"Thank you," Percy mumbled.

* * *

As he once again picked up his soup spoon (he would get this right), Percy couldn't help but think how all of this was so much different than dinner at the Burrow. At the Burrow, there was just one course, the main course. The Weasleys didn't bother with eating appetizers and soup first.

The Weasleys also didn't have so much silverware.

Percy looked around. Despite the fact that there were several families seated around the large table, there was not much noise. All the teenagers were, for the most part, silent. The only time they really said anything was when one of the adults asked them a question. Also, there was only one conversation going on, with only one person speaking at a time.

At the Burrow, there had never been such a thing as children are to be seen but not heard. And there were always multiple conversations going on at the same time, which sometimes made being heard very difficult.

* * *

"I think it's wonderful that you're evaluating the professors at Hogwarts," Lucius spoke to Umbridge, interrupting Percy's thoughts. "It is about time that Severus gets the credit that he deserves. Draco enjoys learning from him."

Snape smirked ever so slightly at Lucius's words.

Draco also smirked.

"Oh, yes, Severus is wonderful," Umbridge agreed. "He actually has high standards for his students. Sadly, I've observed that most of the professors are content with their students knowing just the bare minimum. They only teach them enough to get by but not enough to be truly successful."

"Draco has told me similar sentiments before," Lucius remarked. "That's why I truly am glad that the Ministry has such a strong presence at Hogwarts this year. It's about time that someone actually cares about our children's education. But I also hope that the Ministry does not plan on ending with just professor evaluations."

"Of course not, Lucius," Umbridge particularly purred. "I don't plan on ending anything until Hogwarts is a perfect school. What exactly are your concerns? Perhaps I can do something to ease them."

"The courses themselves," Lucius replied. "I know that Muggle-Studies is offered, but there are no courses on Wizarding culture and society. The Muggle-borns learn about many charms and potions, but they don't learn what it really means to be a wizard or a witch. And I think our traditions should be given the same respect as Muggle traditions are given."

Lucius glanced ever so slightly at Percy as he spoke. It was clear that the aristocratic wizard wanted to see Percy's reaction to his words, especially considering that Percy's family openly supported Muggle-borns.

But as far as Percy was concerned, Lucius had not said anything bad about Muggle-borns. In fact, as far as Percy was concerned, Lucius had bought up a valid point. A Muggle-born's education was seriously lacking by not having the Wizarding World better explained to them.

"A valid concern indeed, Lucius," Umbridge remarked. "We will definitely be talking more about this."

"Indeed we will," Fudge agreed.

Lucius, however, shook his head. "We can talk all we want, but Dumbledore isn't going to allow any major changes to happen, no matter how beneficial they would be to Hogwarts and its students."

"We're working on that," Umbridge responded. "The process isn't going nearly as fast as I would like, but we are slowly decreasing Dumbledore's authority and control."

Umbridge glanced over at Fudge. "Surely there is more that we can do about Dumbledore."

"Unfortunately for us," Fudge replied, "there are still several prominent members in our society that respect Dumbledore for his past accomplishments."

"Then we must do more to show them that Dumbledore is no longer the man that he used to be," Lucius responded. "Percy, you are being rather quiet. Have you nothing to say on this matter? You are, after all, the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic himself."

Percy jumped slightly in his seat. He wasn't used to having anyone ask him about his opinions.

"I agree that Dumbledore has lost his touch," Percy finally said. "I have no doubt that he was great once, but I also believe that those days are long gone. Sometimes, change is necessary. You have definitely made me think, Mr. Malfoy, especially in regards to the education that Muggle-borns receive. There is History of Magic, of course, but that does not really help to explain our culture or beliefs."

There was a slight smile on Lucius's face at Percy's words.

Percy could not help but smile himself. He believed in every word that he had said, of course, but he really was glad that his words had pleased Lucius as well.

* * *

Several hours and several more courses later, dinner was finally over.

Percy sipped on some wine as he watched everyone start to get up and take their leave for the night.

"A wonderful dinner as always, Lucius," Mr. Parkinson commented.

"I'm afraid I can't take much credit for tonight," Lucius replied. "Narcissa is the one who did most of the preparations."

"You are very busy at the Ministry, Lucius, working to make our world a better place," Narcissa spoke up. "Taking care of dinner was the least that I could do."

"You two truly make a wonderful team," Fudge laughed.

"Yes, we do," Lucius agreed, giving his wife an affectionate smile. "Will we be seeing you at the Pureblood Christmas Ball, Fudge?"

"Of course," Fudge replied. "I wouldn't miss it for anything, especially considering that you and your family are hosting it this year. And I know that Dolores intends to attend as well."

"Of course," Umbridge smiled.

Lucius smiled back at her. He then turned to look at Snape.

"I usually wouldn't bother," Snape spoke, "but since you and your family are hosting it this year, Lucius, I'll be there."

"Severus doesn't care much for parties and balls," Lucius explained to Fudge.

The Minister laughed at Lucius's words.

"We'll make sure that you enjoy yourself, Severus," Fudge then said.

Even though Percy couldn't see Snape's face, he just knew that his former professor was most likely frowning at the Minister's words.

* * *

Percy continued to sip from his glass of wine as he watched Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco bid all their guests goodnight. All three Malfoys were the definitions of propriety and class.

"I suppose I will be taking my leave as well," Percy finally said, placing his half-empty glass of wine on the table. "It is getting rather late, and I have to be at the Ministry early tomorrow. Thank you again for inviting me over tonight, Mr. Malfoy. Dinner was absolutely wonderful, Mrs. Malfoy. It was nice to see you, Draco."

"Well, we're all glad that you were able to make it tonight," Narcissa smiled graciously. "We hope to see you again soon. In fact, we were hoping to see you at the Pureblood Christmas Ball as well."

Percy looked down at his clothes. They were nice enough, he supposed. They were certainly nicer than anything he had had ever seen his father wear.

But Percy didn't know if he had anything that was nice enough for a gathering of all the social elite. He didn't know if he had enough money to afford to buy something that would be nice enough for such an occasion.

A formal dinner was one thing. The Pureblood Christmas Ball, however, was something totally different.

His father had always spoken of the Pureblood Christmas Ball with nothing but scorn and disgust in his voice.

"You have no reason to feel any shame, Percy," Lucius spoke. "In fact, you should be proud of yourself and all your accomplishments. Look at this ball as an opportunity to celebrate. Besides, it really would make us happy if you were able to attend."

"Then I'll be there," Percy promised, his face visibly brightening.


	5. Reasons

There was a knock on Fudge's half-open door.

Both Fudge and Percy looked up, and they saw that Lucius was standing in the doorway.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything important," Lucius spoke, "but I really need to speak to you, Fudge."

"My door is always open to you, Lucius," the Minister replied. "Come in. Come in. Take a seat and make yourself comfortable."

"How are you doing today, Percy?" Lucius inquired as he sat down in the chair across the table from Fudge.

"Beyond wonderful, Mr. Malfoy," Percy answered brightly, "but I'm in an especially good mood today because the Minister is giving us all a holiday bonus."

Lucius laughed. "That is always enough to make one's day a little better."

Lucius's words were true in more ways than one. Percy was planning on using some of that extra money to buy himself some more acceptable dress robes for the upcoming Pureblood Christmas Ball. He was tired of being mocked for his family's poverty. He was his own man now, with his own money. And unlike his father, he would have enough money to buy clothes worthy of a grand occasion.

* * *

Percy got back to work on organizing the Minister's various pieces of paperwork as the other two men discussed several charities that Lucius wanted to give donations to.

"As always, Lucius, you are most generous," Fudge said.

"I have been very fortunate in life," Lucius responded humbly. "The least I can do is give back a little."

"You have given back more than just a little," Fudge chuckled. "Many organizations in our world would not be able to function without your constant support."

"You give me way too much credit, Fudge," Lucius returned, bowing his head slightly in embarrassment.

"I don't think you get enough credit, Mr. Malfoy," Percy spoke up.

Percy could not help but think about all the times that his father had went on and on about how cruel and evil Lucius Malfoy was. So far, though, Percy had not seen any proof of those words.

"Please, will the both of you stop?" Lucius laughed. "Narcissa doesn't want me coming home with a huge ego."

"A little bit of praise has never hurt anyone before," Fudge replied. "Besides, I have no doubt that your wife feels the same way about you as I do."

"Maybe not quite the same exact way," Lucius said with some amusement.

Fudge laughed.

Percy could not help but laugh as well. It was clear that everyone was wrong when they said that Lucius was stoic and incapable of emotions such as humour.

* * *

Lucius then talked a few more minutes with Fudge before taking his leave. He glanced at Percy for several moments before leaving the room.

"Minister, if it's all right with you," Percy spoke, "I would like to take my lunch break."

"Of course, of course," Fudge responded. "Go enjoy yourself."

* * *

It did not take Percy long to find Lucius. It was almost as if the aristocratic wizard had been waiting for him.

"Ah, Percy," Lucius said, "I was hoping that you would be able to join me for lunch. But only if you're not too busy. I don't want to keep you from your work."

"I have time for lunch," Percy replied.

"I have to admit, you are constantly surprising me," Lucius commented as they began to walk down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

Lucius hesitated for a moment before saying, "I don't like getting into people's personal business. Its bad manners and a sign of bad breeding. But I have come to care greatly for you, Percy, and your well-being is of concern to me."

Lucius hesitated again before saying, "I heard what happened to your father recently."

"Oh, yes, it was very alarming news to me," Percy returned.

"How is he doing?" Lucius asked.

"I really don't know," Percy answered. "I mean, when I heard about his accident, I did make inquiries at St. Mungo's about his condition."

"But you didn't go visit him," Lucius said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"No, I didn't," Percy admitted. "Of course, if his accident had been a lot worse, I would have gone to visit him. Despite all our recent disagreements, he is still my father."

"Yes," Lucius breathed softly. "I suppose one should respect their father like that."

"Did you have a bad relationship with your father?" Percy inquired.

Percy also didn't believe in prying into people's personal business, but he was curious about Lucius. He really didn't know anything about the other wizard, and he wanted to change that.

Lucius looked at Percy for a long moment, as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"It has been a long time since anyone has asked me such a personal question," Lucius finally spoke. "I had always assumed that no one thought that I actually had a personal life or personal feelings for that matter."

Percy could not help but feel a tinge of sadness for Lucius. It truly was a tragedy that most people only saw his wealth and influence but not the man himself.

"My father expected nothing less than the best out of me," Lucius said a moment later. "I cannot complain, though. I am often the same way with Draco. I want him to succeed in life, just like my father wanted me to succeed in his own unique way."

"Draco is lucky that you care so much about his education," Percy remarked.

"You don't think your father cared about your grades while you were at Hogwarts?" Lucius asked with concern in his voice.

"Not really," Percy admitted. "I mean, I was never under the impression that they were the most important thing to him. I hate to say this because he is my father, but growing up I sometimes felt as if he found a lot of amusement in my strong dedication to my studies. I don't think he ever really understood me."

"Well, I hope you don't feel the same way here at the Ministry," Lucius responded.

"No, I don't," Percy returned. "I feel at home here. I feel like I belong here."

"Even with _me_ being here?" Lucius inquired.

"Of course," Percy replied. "Why would you feel the need to ask such a thing, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, it's no secret that your father cares little for me, and I will admit that I have no warm feelings towards him either," Lucius explained. "I can only imagine how he would react if he knew that we were talking like this."

"My father no longer has any influence on who I decide to spend my time with," Percy responded. "Besides, so far you have not at all been anything like the man that my father often described. You have completely contradicted all his words by being nothing but polite and generous towards me."

"Well, that explains a lot," Lucius spoke. "You are wise beyond your years, Percy. There are not many who would be as willing as you to challenge their family's beliefs and to think with their own minds. Despite every negative thing that your father has ever said about me, you were still willing to give me a chance; and that is truly a sign of good, proper breeding."

"I have been curious about you for some time now, Mr. Malfoy," Percy admitted. "It really started that day I saw you at Flourish and Blotts. You were so different from anyone that I had ever met before. You were so grand and refined."

Lucius winced slightly. "Perhaps, but that was not my finest moment."

"Nor my father's," Percy returned. "I was deeply ashamed of his behavior. Getting in a fight with you as if he was a child instead of a grown man. I really am sorry for how he acted."

"There is no need for you to apologize," Lucius responded. "You had nothing to do with your father's actions. That was all on him."

"Still, though, I really appreciate you not holding my father's actions against me," Percy replied.

"Never," Lucius returned, "especially since you have reason to hold my actions that day against me. I did not mean to make you children feel bad just because your father wasn't able to give you the finest of things. I am ashamed to admit that I often say regrettable things when it comes to your father."

"He should have been able to give us better things," Percy retorted. "He could have, if he had been motivated to move up higher in the Ministry. When I saw you, I saw what my father could have been if he actually had the desire to improve himself. My father isn't a stupid man. He just has no motivation, and I don't ever want to be that way."

"I seriously doubt you ever will," Lucius remarked.

"I want to be the Minister of Magic one day," Percy suddenly blurted out. He then quickly looked away from Lucius in embarrassment.

"I do not believe that is an unattainable goal for someone like you," Lucius spoke. "I believe you have the wisdom and the talents to be a wonderful Minister."

"So do you," Percy said. "Why have you never tried to become the Minister?"

What was it with him and just blurting out things like this whenever he was around Lucius?

"You really are full of surprises today, Percy," Lucius laughed slightly. "I will admit that politics interest me, but I am also a family man. I have been keeping busy this year, but I am hoping that I will soon have a chance to spend more time with my wife and son. I feel like I've been neglecting them."

"I'm sure they understand that you're just trying to make the world a better place for the both of them," Percy replied.

"Still, though, I wish I could be with them more," Lucius responded.

"You're also full of surprises today, Mr. Malfoy," Percy remarked. "The way my father speaks about you, one would think that you would be incapable of caring so much about your family."

"Well, you cannot always trust what people say, even if they are close to you," Lucius commented.

"No, you cannot," Percy agreed.


	6. Ball

**Author's Note****: The Sacred Twenty-Eight list, the history of the Malfoy family, and information on the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy can be found on Harry Potter Wiki.**

* * *

Even though Percy had been a bit nervous when he had first arrived, he was now feeling more comfortable and at ease.

Percy sipped delicately from his glass of wine as he looked around the huge ballroom. He had to admit that he had been surprised by everyone's reaction to him. There had been no mocking. In fact, everyone who had approached him had been nothing but polite towards him. It was as if he was not a Weasley.

Percy glanced in Lucius's and Narcissa's direction. They were currently dancing with each other, as they had been doing for some time now.

Percy marveled at how perfectly the Malfoy couple fit together. They clearly were meant to be married.

It was not a sight that Percy would have ever expected to see. Before he had started to get know Lucius, Percy would have never thought it would be possible for wealthy people to actually be able to connect with each other. But the smiles on both Lucius's and Narcissa's faces as they looked at each other were definitely genuine.

Percy felt something catch in his throat. He wanted what the two Malfoys had. He wanted a successful career, but he also wanted to one day have someone special in his life.

* * *

"You're lucky Lucius is busy with dancing with Narcissa," Severus Snape's voice suddenly spoke.

Percy jumped slightly. He had not seen Snape approaching him.

"Why do you say that, sir?" Percy asked.

Percy had to put all his effort into not calling Snape "professor." It was hard for Percy to think of Snape as being anything else but his professor.

"Because the moment he takes a break, he probably will notice that you aren't dancing with anyone," Snape explained. "And if he notices that, he will most likely try to set you up with someone."

"You sound as if you're speaking from personal experience," Percy remarked.

"Perhaps I am," Snape smirked slightly. "Now don't get me wrong. Lucius means well. He wants all his guests to have a good time. But I am not interested in any woman in this room, and I seriously doubt that you are interested in making any long-term commitments at the current moment."

"I will keep your words in mind, sir," Percy promised.

Snape nodded his head at Percy before he walked off, his black cloak billowing behind him.

* * *

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed that Lucius was leading Narcissa to the long table filled with all different types of drinks.

Percy decided that it was time for him to start mingling again. He wanted to one day have someone special in his life, but he really didn't feel like having Lucius trying to set him up with a woman. Percy had no doubt that Lucius would be well-meaning (as Snape had said), but it would still be somewhat embarrassing.

Besides, Percy was still hoping that he would one day be able to reconnect with Penelope Clearwater. They had lost contact with each other after they had graduated from Hogwarts, as both had just been too busy to write any letters. But maybe one day, that could change.

* * *

Percy spent the next hour talking with several people. As he was talking, he caught sight of Draco dancing with Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott dancing with a girl whose name he believed to be Daphne Greengrass (Percy had only been briefly introduced to her family), Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe stuffing their faces at the buffet table, the Minister and his wife dancing, and Dolores Umbridge in close conversation with a man who Percy believed to be named Avery.

It seemed as if everyone was enjoying themselves. Percy was glad, as he knew enough about the Pureblood society to know that a successful ball would make the Malfoys look good.

* * *

Percy broke away from a conversation that he had been having with Mr. Nott when he caught sight of Lucius talking with a man who he recognized to be Walden Macnair.

Percy, who had not yet had much of a chance to speak with Lucius since his arrival, politely excused himself from Mr. Nott and began to walk towards the platinum-haired wizard.

"Ah, Percy," Lucius spoke. "I hope that you have been enjoying yourself so far tonight."

"I have, sir," Percy confirmed. "Thank you again for inviting me."

"It was no problem at all," Lucius responded. He then gestured at Macnair. "I don't know if you two have ever officially met, but this is Walden Macnair. He works for the Ministry as the executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

"Well, someone has to do that job," Macnair grinned.

"Indeed," Lucius replied. "Macnair, this is Percy Weasley. He is the Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic himself."

"Weasley huh," Macnair said. "Well, Lucius has told me lots of good things about you."

Percy could not help but flush slightly in embarrassment.

"There's no need for you to be embarrassed, Percy," Lucius laughed. "You should be proud of all your accomplishments. And at the rate you're going, you should expect to receive a lot more praise in the future."

Lucius then turned to Macnair. "I'll catch up with you later. I have not yet had much time tonight to speak with Percy."

"No problem, Lucius," Macnair replied. He the nodded his head at Percy before walking off.

"Come," Lucius spoke to Percy, "let's go somewhere more private, so that we won't constantly be interrupted. We just have to make sure not to be gone for too long. I am the host, after all."

* * *

Percy followed Lucius through the crowd and out the ballroom. They made their way into a hallway whose walls held the portraits of several Malfoy ancestors.

"Has everyone been treating you well?" Lucius inquired.

"Oh, yes," Percy answered. "Everyone has been so polite towards me."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lucius replied. "I would have been disappointed if someone had tried to make you feel less than welcomed, especially considering that your family is one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"The Sacred what?" Percy asked in confusion.

Lucius looked at Percy in shock and with a hint of anger. "I can't believe your parents have never told you about the Sacred Twenty-Eight. Are they that ashamed of their heritage? Are they that ashamed of being a wizard and a witch?"

Percy looked at Lucius somewhat nervously. The aristocratic wizard wasn't exactly ranting and raving, but this was the angriest Percy had ever seen him.

Lucius took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "The Sacred Twenty-Eight is a list that was created in the 1930's. It names the twenty-eight Wizarding British families that are truly Purebloods."

Percy shifted on his feet. "I know that my family are Purebloods, but my parents have never made a big deal out of it. And they also, especially my father, have often insisted that we are distantly related to some interesting Muggles. I guess I have never thought much about the fact that I'm a Pureblood. I mean, I have considered several Muggle-borns to be very good friends."

"Is one of those Muggle-borns Hermione Granger?" Lucius asked. "I know that my son mentions her often."

"Yes, there was a time when I was rather close to her," Percy admitted. "But at the moment, not so much. As far as I know, she is embracing all of Potter's and Dumbledore's lies. Truly a pity for a witch as bright as her."

"Yes, a pity indeed," Lucius mumbled. "I'm worried that I've been giving you the wrong impression, Percy. I won't ever deny that I'm proud of my Pureblood heritage, but I don't want you thinking that I think less of Muggle-borns. I was just a little upset that your parents had never mentioned to you before that you are one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. It really gives me the impression that they are ashamed of their background, and I don't think one should ever be ashamed of having magical blood."

Lucius then gestured at a portrait of one of his ancestors. "Let me tell you something else that I doubt your parents have ever mentioned to you. This here is Armand Malfoy. He was the first Malfoy to settle in Britain, and he was the founder of this manor. He received this land as a gift from William the Conqueror."

"I have never heard of William the Conqueror before," Percy admitted with a great deal of embarrassment. "He never came up in History of Magic."

"I seriously doubt he would ever come up in that class, especially considering that he was a Muggle," Lucius responded.

"Yes, a _Muggle_," Lucius repeated, seeing the look of surprise on Percy's face. "So much for your parents' theory that the Malfoys absolutely hate Muggles. I wonder if your father knows about William the Conqueror."

"I have no idea if he does or not," Percy returned. "To be honest, despite his love for Muggles, he doesn't seem to understand their world at all."

"That's not the case with the Malfoys," Lucius said. "Until the passing of the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy in 1692, my ancestors were very much a part of the Muggle society. Of course, they were careful not to be too open with their magic, as it was a time when wizards and witches faced great oppression from Muggles. It's always risky when you get involved with Muggles, especially considering that they had no problem with executing us in the past."

"So, you don't agree with people like Dumbledore that Muggle-borns should be allowed into our world?" Percy asked but not in an accusatory tone of voice. He just was really curious about Lucius's opinion on the matter.

"Well, the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy was put in place for a reason," Lucius drawled. "You honestly can't tell me that every Muggle family is thrilled to hear that their son is a wizard or that their daughter is a witch. It's strange really. Many Muggles are fascinated by mythology with all its gods and with all its magic. But as soon as the magic becomes reality and is no longer just fantasy, they all of a sudden have a problem with it. People are afraid of power, and that fear often causes them to strike out aggressively."

"I guess we Obliviate those Muggle families that don't take the news well," Percy responded. "I really don't know how that works. I've never really thought about it, especially since I'm not a Muggle-born."

"But it's something that you need to start thinking about," Lucius returned, "especially considering that you are the Minister's Junior Assistant and that you want to move up higher. The safety of our world should be of concern to you. It is of concern to me."

Lucius's face softened somewhat. "I really hope that I'm not giving you the wrong impression, Percy. I do conduct some business in Muggle World, and I will admit that Muggle weaponry and pottery is of interest to me. I like to collect such items. Perhaps one day I'll show you some of my collections."

"I really would look forward to that, Mr. Malfoy," Percy replied.

"But for now, let us return to the ball," Lucius spoke. "I have been away from it for long enough."


	7. Concerns

**Author's Note: This takes place right after the mass breakout from Azkaban.**

* * *

Percy had never seen the Minister looking this stressed out and angry before.

"It was bad enough when Black escaped," Fudge snarled. "That caused enough panic by itself. But now Black has helped ten of his fellow Death Eaters to also escape. Oh, this is going to cause so much panic. I don't need this. I don't need this!"

Percy wanted to comfort the Minister in same way, but he just could not think of the right words to say. Besides, he was also worried about this news. Ten dangerous Death Eaters were on the loose.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Fudge barked.

The door opened just enough for Lucius to peak his noble head inside.

"Oh, goodness gracious me, Lucius, I'm so sorry," the Minister quickly spoke. "I didn't know it was you at the door. Please, come in and have a seat. I really need your words of wisdom and comfort right now."

Lucius nodded his head at Percy as he took his usual seat across the table from Fudge.

"I think I'll go make us some tea," Percy said. "Would you like some tea as well, Mr. Malfoy?"

"That would be much appreciated, thank you," Lucius responded.

Percy walked over to the cabinets where he knew Fudge kept the ingredients necessary for tea.

Out of the corner of his eye, Percy noticed Lucius reaching over the table to take the Minister's hands. Percy next heard the soothing tones of Lucius's voice.

"It is important that you remain calm, Fudge," Lucius said. "The people must see that you are still in control."

"Am I, Lucius?" Fudge cried. "Am I really? Ten Death Eaters! Oh, I wish I had more time to question Black when he was in custody at Hogwarts just a couple of years ago. Then, I could have prevented this mass breakout from happening."

"The Ministry is strong," Lucius responded. "These ten Death Eaters will be found and recaptured. It is harder for ten to hide than it is for just one. And if we're lucky, we will finally find and recapture Black as well. Speaking of Black, have you spoken to Auror Shacklebolt yet? I believe that he is the one leading the search for Black."

"Yes, I've spoken to Kingsley," Fudge confirmed. "He told me not to worry. He told me that all these Death Eaters will be found, including Black."

"Then let your mind be at ease," Lucius returned. "Shacklebolt is an extremely capable Auror."

"I know he is," Fudge replied, "and I know that he's going to do his best to fix all this."

"As will I," Lucius spoke. "You are not alone in this, dear Fudge. You have friends. Anything I can do to help, just let me know and I'll do it."

Percy handed both Fudge and Lucius a cup of tea. Both men muttered their thanks to him. Percy then sat down with his own cup of tea.

"Yes, this is exactly what I needed," Fudge said as he sipped from his cup.

"I'm always happy to help in any way that I can, Minister," Percy spoke.

Fudge just nodded his head at Percy.

"Have you spoken to Dolores yet?" Lucius asked Fudge. "I know that there are students at Hogwarts who had lost family members to these ten escaped Death Eaters. It is essential that panic is not allowed to take hold at Hogwarts."

"I'm going to pass another decree," Fudge replied. "I'm going to make sure that no one is allowed to talk about anything that is not directly related to school matters. That will stop both the gossip and the panic. Don't worry, Lucius. We will maintain our control over Hogwarts."

"Good," Lucius returned. "I'm glad to hear that."

Lucius then stood up. "I won't keep you any longer, Fudge. I know that you have much to do. I just wanted to make sure that you were fine. Would it be all right with you, though, if I take Percy with me to lunch?"

Percy looked up with a happy expression on his face. He always enjoyed his lunches with Lucius. The aristocratic wizard never failed to open Percy's eyes to things he had never considered or thought about before.

"Of course, Lucius," Fudge spoke. "That won't be a problem at all."

"Don't forget to eat something as well," Lucius said to the Minister. "You need to keep your strength up."

"I'm glad for your concern and support," Fudge responded. "Words alone aren't enough to express my gratitude towards you."

Lucius smiled slightly as he nodded his head at Fudge. He then gestured for Percy to follow him.

* * *

"How are _you_ doing, Percy?" Lucius asked softly as they walked down the hallway.

"I really don't know," Percy answered. "My parents didn't talk much about the war when I was growing up, and I was still little when You-Know-Who fell; but I have heard about the horrible things these ten escaped Death Eaters had done. I have lost family members to them. I won't deny that the news that they are now free terrifies me."

"You are smart, Percy," Lucius replied, his voice as soothing as it had been with Fudge. "As long as you remain smart, you will have nothing to fear. Whatever you do, don't try being a hero. Don't go looking for these Death Eaters. Just go about your day as you usually would. Besides, you are a Pureblood. There are so few of us left these days, Percy. The Death Eaters, no matter how crazy and twisted they may be, don't want any more Purebloods to be lost."

"What about my family?" Percy pressed. "Many have labeled them as Blood-Traitors. Will they be all right?"

Lucius did not reply for several moments. "I wish I could tell you, Percy, that everything is going to be just fine," he finally said. "That, however, would be a lie; and I respect you way too much to lie to you like that. Hopefully, more members of your family will see past the lies of both Dumbledore and Potter before it's too late."

"Ron is a Prefect," Percy mumbled. "That has to count for something. That has to mean that he has some sense. And Ginny is usually sensible. And Bill and Charlie have both always been the independent types. They don't just accept everything at face value. I fear for Fred and George, though. I have never seen them actually take the time to think about the possible consequences of their actions. As for my father and mother, they have always adored Dumbledore. I fear it may already be too late for them. Oh, I hope these Death Eaters are caught soon, before they have a chance to hurt someone else or before they have a chance to make people doubt the Minister."

"Unfortunately, there are always going to be doubters," Lucius responded. "And there are always going to be people that will say or do whatever it takes to cause panic. Some people just don't want peace. All we can do is to try our best to keep these few doubters and troublemakers in check. I believe that the Ministry is strong enough to maintain its control and to endure these tough times. But come now, let us talk of more pleasant things. We will only be allowing these Death Eaters to win if we are nothing but stressed out and worried all of the time."

"You're right, Mr. Malfoy," Percy replied. "Would you by any chance be interested in the standardization of cauldron thickness? I think that it's very important because if a cauldron is too thin, then there is a danger of leakage."

Percy half-expected Lucius to start laughing at him or to start teasing him. That was what his family had done, after all.

Lucius, however, took Percy by surprise by nodding his head in interest.

"Oh, I agree that is important that a cauldron is thick enough," Lucius said. "The Malfoys have long been great Potioneers, so we put a lot of thought and consideration into the cauldrons that we use to make potions. What a cauldron is made out of is also important. Certain elements, if used in the creation of a cauldron, can ruin a potion or cause that potion to have very unpleasant and sometimes deadly side effects."

"So, to you, what makes a perfect cauldron?" Percy inquired.

Lucius immediately launched into a long but well-detailed, informative description.

Percy eagerly absorbed each word that Lucius spoke, as he was thrilled that he had finally found someone who did not think that his topics of interest were silly or unimportant.


	8. Accusations

**Author's Note****:**** The headline from the **_**Quibbler**_** article is from **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**, Chapter 26, "Seen and Unforeseen."**

* * *

Percy stepped into the open lift.

As the doors were starting to close, a man's voice called out in a soothing drawl, "Could you please hold those doors open for me?"

Percy held out an arm to keep the lift from closing. He then looked at the man who had called out to him. He instantly recognized the man to be the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, even though the two had never before personally spoken to each other.

"Thank you," Shacklebolt said gratefully as he stepped onto the lift.

"No problem," Percy replied. "I know that waiting for these lifts can be annoying sometimes."

"Oh, most definitely," Shacklebolt grinned.

The doors closed, and the lift began to go up.

"Are you on your way to see the Minister?" Percy asked Shacklebolt.

They were currently on level two, so the only level left for the lift to go up to was level one, which was where the Minister's office was located.

"Yes, I am," Shacklebolt confirmed. "You're Percy Weasley, Junior Assistant to the Minister, aren't you?"

"I am," Percy replied.

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt," the other man spoke, offering his hand. "I work for the Auror Department."

Percy took the offered hand and shook it. Shacklebolt's grip was firm but not so strong that he was squeezing Percy's hand. In other words, it was a perfect handshake.

* * *

The doors to the lift opened. A female voice then spoke, "Level one, Offices of the Minister and Support Staff, including the Office of the Minister for Magic, Office of the Advisor to the Minister of Magic, Office of the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, and Office of the Junior Assistant to the Minister for Magic."

Percy and Shacklebolt stepped off the lift. As they began to walk down the hallway towards the Minister's office, Percy noticed that Shacklebolt was holding something in his other hand. It appeared to be a magazine.

Percy's blood boiled when he caught sight of Harry Potter's face. He really was starting to get tired of hearing about that boy all of the time.

Percy then caught sight of the headline on the magazine:

"**HARRY POTTER SPEAKS OUT AT LAST: THE TRUTH ABOUT HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AND THE NIGHT I SAW HIM RETURN"**

Shacklebolt noticed where Percy's eyes had drifted.

"Not your typical _Quibbler_ article," Shacklebolt remarked casually.

"_The Quibbler_," Percy sneered. "Potter must really be desperate then."

Percy quickly looked away from the magazine. He didn't want to hear about any more of Potter's lies.

At the same time, though, Percy could not help but be slightly curious. Before he could help himself, his eyes once again drifted towards the magazine.

"Would you like to read it?" Shacklebolt asked politely, holding out the magazine.

Percy took the magazine and opened it up. He flipped through the pages until he found Potter's article.

Percy then began to read the article. He was barely able to contain his rage when he came across Potter accusing Lucius of being one of the Death Eaters present at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's supposed return. In fact, Percy felt as if he had been stabbed.

Percy practically threw the magazine back at Shacklebolt.

"Utter rubbish," Percy growled. "Complete and utter rubbish."

Shacklebolt lifted up an eyebrow, but he made no reply.

The door to the Minister's office opened at that moment, and Lucius stepped outside.

"Percy," Lucius greeted warmly as he closed the door behind him.

Percy just nodded his head curtly.

Lucius seemed somewhat surprised by Percy's less than welcoming greeting, but he quickly composed himself. Then, he caught sight of the magazine in Shacklebolt's hands.

"Ah, yes," Lucius drawled, "the eye-opening _Quibbler_ article straight from the mouth of the always enlightening Harry Potter. What a pity that the camera never does him any justice."

Lucius then looked up. "Auror Shacklebolt, you surprise me once again," he smiled pleasantly. "I had always taken you for someone who prefers more _serious_ reading."

"Well, usually that's the case," Shacklebolt smiled back just as pleasantly, "but in my profession, one occasionally needs a few laughs. It's the only way to stay sane."

"Perfectly understandable," Lucius replied. "Let me move out of your way. The Minister is expecting you."

"Thank you," Shacklebolt said politely. "I hope the rest of your day is pleasant, Mr. Malfoy."

"The same to you," Lucius responded just as politely.

Shacklebolt reached for the doorknob.

"Aren't you going inside with me?" Shacklebolt then asked Percy, seeing that he had not moved.

"No," Percy answered. "I thought that you might want to see the Minister in private."

Shacklebolt smiled. He then knocked on the door and said, "It's Shacklebolt."

"Come inside," came Fudge's voice from the opposite side of the door.

Shacklebolt opened the door and stepped inside Fudge's office. He then closed the door behind him.

"Are you all right, Percy?" Lucius asked in concern. "You don't seem quite yourself today."

"Did you read that entire article?" Percy hissed.

"I did," Lucius answered calmly.

"How can you not be upset about it?" Percy snarled. "Potter accused _you_ of being a _Death Eater_."

"Well, it isn't as if I haven't been through this before," Lucius replied, his voice still calm. "I was found innocent before, and I will be found innocent again. Potter's article changes nothing. Everyone knows that he is nothing more than a delusional and deeply disturbed teenage boy."

"But there will be some people that will believe Potter's lies," Percy responded.

"There are some people that would believe that the sky is falling if someone were to tell them that," Lucius returned. "Some people, including young Mr. Potter, just are not happy unless there is some sort of imaginary disaster going on. Calm yourself, Percy. Potter wants us to get angry. He wants us to do something foolish in hopes that it will help to convince more people that he is actually speaking the truth."

"So, we're supposed to do nothing but just smile at everyone who says something nasty towards us?" Percy snapped.

"Yes," Lucius replied in a soothing tone of voice. "Don't you see? The calmer we stay, the more rational we appear. Potter, on the other hand, is known for having emotional outbursts; and those outbursts only serve to make him look more and more unstable."

"I know that you're right," Percy sighed in frustration, "but I still don't like the fact that there are some people that might call you a Death Eater because of Potter's false accusations."

"Not to my face they won't," Lucius replied. "They're only bold behind my back. And you know what, that doesn't upset me at all. That is the type of world I grew up in. It will take more than just a few nasty words and rumors to break me. Besides, all that matters to me is that _you_ don't believe in any of Potter's lies."

"Not for a second," Percy spoke passionately.

"Then all is well for me," Lucius smiled warmly.


	9. Discussions

**Author's Note****: The information on the Superior Red wine mentioned in this chapter can be found on Harry Potter Wiki. Harry Potter also mentions Malfoy Apothecary, but the only product discussed is Superior Red. However, since it is an apothecary, I decided that it is possible for this business to be involved in medicine and healing as well.**

* * *

Dinner with just Lucius and Narcissa was vastly different than dinner with the Malfoys and several other Pureblood families. The food was still extravagant, but there were no multiple courses. It was just a one-course meal. There was plenty of food on the table, of course, but there was an elegant simplicity to the meal that had not been there when the other Pureblood families had been dining with the Malfoys.

There also wasn't as much silverware as there had been the last time. There was just a single fork and knife, much to Percy's relief.

It felt strange to have just the three of them seated around the huge table, but at the same time is also felt relaxing.

This was exactly what Percy had needed.

"So, Potter is not going to punished at all," Narcissa spoke angrily. "I can't believe it. Even with Dumbledore gone, Potter still doesn't have to suffer the consequences for his actions."

"Draco was especially upset by that," Lucius remarked. "He was the one who caught Potter with a Trip Jinx."

There was obvious pride in Lucius's voice as he spoke about how his son had gotten the upper-hand over Potter.

"When will this favoritism towards Potter end?" Narcissa asked angrily. "He was caught flying on a broomstick in his first year against the orders of his professor, and his _punishment_ was to be allowed onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He risked exposing our world in his second year with that flying car, and all he got was a little detention with that fool Lockhart. He was out of bed after hours that night Sirius Black escaped from Hogwarts, but he wasn't punished at all.

"Hopefully with Dumbledore gone, things will finally start to change for the better. The only student he ever cared about was Potter. I have no doubt that Dumbledore was involved in helping that hippogriff who attacked my son to escape. I bet if that hippogriff had attacked precious Potter, it would have been executed on the spot. But since it was my Draco who was attacked, it didn't matter to Dumbledore."

"I can assure you, Mrs. Malfoy," Percy spoke, "that with Umbridge now being officially in charge at Hogwarts, Potter will no longer be receiving such special treatment. All the students will be treated the same."

"That is a relief to hear," Narcissa replied.

"Umbridge also plans on starting an Inquisitorial Squad," Percy added, "and from what I've heard, she has picked Draco to be its leader."

Narcissa smiled at Percy's words.

Percy smiled back. A moment later, however, a frown crossed over his face. "I wished, though, that Dumbledore had not been able to escape. The Minister is really worried about him being on the loose."

"I have no doubt that he will be caught before too much time has pass," Lucius commented. "His arrogance will eventually catch up to him. He will make a mistake, and then he will finally learn that he is not as untouchable as he has deluded himself into believing."

"I can't wait for that day," Narcissa remarked.

Percy nodded his head in agreement. A few moments later, he put down his fork. The food was good, but there was no way he could possibly eat any more without making himself sick.

"Thank you for dinner," he spoke. "I enjoyed it a lot."

"Does that mean you're leaving us already?" Lucius asked teasingly.

"Well, I have to be in the Ministry early tomorrow," Percy responded, "but it's not that late yet. If it wouldn't be too much of a problem, Mr. Malfoy, I really would like a tour of your wonderful house. Maybe you can show me your weaponry and pottery collections."

"I would be honoured to do that," Lucius returned. "Would you like to join us, Narcissa?"

"Not tonight," Narcissa spoke. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'll read a book for a while, then go to bed."

"I'll try not to be too long," Lucius said.

"Don't rush your tour," Narcissa responded. "Percy is a guest. I want him to enjoy himself."

"Then I promise to be the best tour guide to have every existed," Lucius grinned.

Narcissa gave her husband an affectionate smile before giving him a quick kiss on his lips. She then nodded her head at Percy and gave him a smile before turning to leave the room.

"I'm a very lucky man," Lucius remarked.

"I hope that I will be just as lucky as you are one day," Percy spoke.

"I'm sure you will be," Lucius replied. "I just hope you're not thinking of trying to upstage me by getting yourself a larger mansion."

Percy could not help but laugh at the teasing tone in Lucius's voice.

"I can't imagine living in a place this huge," Percy then said, his voice serious.

"Well, I can't say that I blame you," Lucius replied. "I have been living here my entire life, but I know that would be lonely if I didn't have Narcissa and Draco. I really wish I could spend more time here. I know that Narcissa has to get lonely with both me and Draco gone. Maybe when things finally start to calm down, we'll all take a vacation together somewhere."

"I'm sure your wife and son would like that," Percy responded.

"What about you, Percy?" Lucius asked. "Do you have any plans beyond just your work at the Ministry?"

"Not at the moment," Percy admitted, "but I do hope to one day marry and have children. It would be nice to have someone to come home to."

"It is always nice to know that you matter to someone," Lucius commented. "But come now. Let's not just stand here. There's much to see."

* * *

As they walked through the manor, Lucius told Percy more about his family history. He also told Percy about where some of the artifacts in the manor had come from.

"It sounds like you come from a family that likes to stay busy," Percy remarked.

"Oh, yes," Lucius agreed. "The Malfoys have long been involved in many businesses that play essential roles in our world's economy. That's how we've been able to both maintain and increase our wealth and influence. Did you know that a lot of the ingredients that you used in your Potion classes at Hogwarts came from me?"

"No, I didn't," Percy said.

"Well, that's not all," Lucius continued. "Have you ever heard about Malfoy Apothecary?"

"Yes, I've heard my father mention it once or twice," Percy said. "He said that you can get very fancy, expensive wine there." Percy frowned. "There was always a look of scorn on his face whenever he talked about anything related to your family."

Percy gave Lucius an apologetic look.

"You don't need to worry about offending me, Percy," Lucius spoke. "I know that you don't think as your father does. I know that unlike your father you want to be successful in life. But your father is right. You can get fancy, expensive wine at Malfoy Apothecary. It's not the type of wine that you would be able to get anywhere else. Our specialty is Superior Red. It's a brand of red wine that is matured for a thousand years. But there's more to Malfoy Apothecary than just fancy wine. We also provide a lot of ingredients for St. Mungo's."

"I didn't know that," Percy admitted. "My father most definitely has never mentioned that particular fact. But I guess I really shouldn't be that surprised. My father would rather lose an arm or a leg than say anything even slightly positive about you. And the word 'apothecary' should have told me something as well. I should have considered that instead of just my father's words."

"You were living under your father's influence," Lucius responded. "It's not your fault. Come now. Let me show you my personal study. I believe I have a bottle of Superior Red inside. Would you like a glass?"

"Yes, thank you so much," Percy breathed.

"Don't be so surprised," Lucius chuckled slightly. "I consider you to be a friend, Percy."

"I'm honoured, sir," Percy spoke.

"There's no need for that," Lucius replied as he opened the door to his study. "I have many reasons to respect you."

Percy looked around in wonder as he stepped inside the study with Lucius. There were so many books.

"If only Hermione could see this," Percy remarked. "I don't think she would ever leave."

Lucius lifted up an eyebrow at Percy's words, but he made no reply. Instead, he busied him with pouring Percy a glass of the red wine.

"Here," Lucius said, handing the glass to Percy.

"Thank you," Percy spoke. He then took a sip from the glass. "This is wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," Lucius smiled graciously, "but take your time drinking it. It's a lot stronger than it might taste at first."

Percy sat down on the nearby sofa.

Lucius chuckled slightly in amusement. He then poured himself his own glass of Superior Red before taking a seat on the nearby couch.


	10. Deception

**Author's Note****: This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who has left me a review. I really appreciate all of them.  
**

**Additional Author's Note: This takes place after the battle in the Department of Mysteries.**

* * *

Percy was in a deep sleep when he was suddenly woken by the sound of tapping on the bedroom window of his flat.

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Percy looked towards the window and was surprised to see that an owl was the source of the tapping.

Percy quickly noticed that the owl was carrying a letter.

_Has something horrible happen at the Ministry? Has Dumbledore somehow manage to break in? Is the Minister all right?_

Percy walked over to the window and opened it up. The owl flew inside just long enough to drop the letter in Percy's hand. Then, it immediately flew back out the window.

Percy walked back over to his bed. He grabbed for his wand as he sat down.

"_Lumos,"_ he whispered.

A beam of light shot out of Percy's wand and onto the letter.

It was short and left Percy with more questions than answers.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Your presence is immediately required at the Ministry._

Percy did not take the time to change his clothes. He just threw a bathrobe over his pajamas. Whatever was going on at the Ministry was urgent, and he seriously doubted that anyone would care what he was wearing.

_That is definitely not a normal thought for me,_ Percy couldn't help thinking as he made his way over to his flat's fireplace so that he could Floo into the Ministry.

* * *

Despite the late hour, the Ministry was full of people running around in a panic.

Percy grabbed the arm of a man who was running past him.

"What's going on?" Percy asked.

"You-Know-Who has returned," the man gasped, his eyes wide, "and several Death Eaters were found in the Department of Mysteries."

You-Know-Who. Death Eaters. Here at the Ministry.

"What?" Percy sputtered. He took a few moments to compose himself before asking, "Do you know where the Minister is at?"

"With Dumbledore," the man answered.

"Dumbledore?" Percy gasped.

_What in the world is going on? Is this some sort of nightmare? Am I still sleeping? None of this can possibly be happening._

"They're currently in the Minister's office," the man added, "but strict orders have been given not to disturb them."

With that, the man pulled away from Percy's grip.

For several moments, Percy just stood there in stunned silence. Then, he began to make his way towards Fudge's office. He needed some answers. He needed to know if all this was really true.

* * *

Percy urgently knocked on Fudge's door.

"Go away," the Minister's voice barked from the opposite side. "I asked not to be disturbed."

"It's Percy Weasley, sir."

There was a brief moment of silence.

Then, Dumbledore's voice said gently, "Come in, Percy."

Percy opened the door and walked inside.

Fudge was sitting at his desk, and Dumbledore was standing beside him.

The sight of Dumbledore in Fudge's office made everything feel so unreal.

"Is it true?" Percy gasped. "Is it true that You-Know-Who is back?"

"Yes, it's true," Fudge sighed in obvious weariness. "I saw him with my own eyes."

Percy somehow managed to stay on his feet.

"I heard that some Death Eaters were found in the Department of Mysteries," he then breathed. "Is that true as well?"

"Yes," Fudge confirmed, his face tightening. It was clear that he was angry about something.

"Unless you have any more questions for me, Cornelius, I must be on my way back to Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke.

Fudge just waved Dumbledore away.

* * *

Percy waited until Dumbledore had closed the door behind him before approaching Fudge's desk.

"I'm ruined," Fudge moaned. "I'm absolutely ruined. There's no way I'm going to be able to recover from this."

"This isn't your fault, Minister," Percy tried to say reassuringly. "None of us saw this coming."

"I am the Minister of Magic," Fudge snarled. "It is my job to protect our world, but I was blinded by twisted, vile deception. Damn Lucius."

"Mr. Malfoy?" Percy spoke in confusion. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Everything!" Fudge roared. "He's one of them, Weasley! I saw him with my own eyes down in the Department of Mysteries!"

"No, that can't be," Percy breathed. "I had lunch with him earlier today. We talked about normal things. He's a friend."

"He's a filthy, disgusting liar," Fudge hissed.

Percy shook his head. None of this was making sense. There was no way that Lucius was a Death Eater. Death Eaters were evil. And there was no way that Lucius could be evil. Percy had spent a lot of time alone with him, including behind the walls of Malfoy Manor. And Lucius had never once said or done anything to make Percy feel threatened or afraid. In fact, Lucius had shown Percy nothing but respect. He had shown Percy more respect than he was used to receiving from his own family. Lucius cared about him. Death Eaters didn't care about anyone. Therefore, there was no way that Lucius could be a Death Eater.

"Where is he?" Percy finally asked. "I have to see him."

"He's currently being questioned by the Aurors," Fudge answered, "and there's no way I'm going to allow him to have any visitors. I won't give him a chance to cause more damage than he already has."

"I have to see him," Percy repeated stubbornly.

"No, Weasley," Fudge responded. "I can see that he still has a hold over you. I will have one of the Aurors check you for signs of the Imperius Curse."

"I'm not under the Imperius Curse," Percy returned, "and I'm not going to try to help him to escape or anything like that. I just want to see him for a few moments. I just need some answers from him."

"I seriously doubt that he's going to give you any _honest_ ones," Fudge sneered.

"Please," Percy begged. "There can be a couple of Aurors in the room if that will make you feel better. Just please let me see him."

"Fine," Fudge sighed. "Follow me then."

* * *

Fudge knocked on one of the closed doors in the Auror department.

"Who is it?" a man's voice barked from the opposite side.

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic."

"One moment."

The door opened just enough for a man's head to peek outside.

"What can I do for you, Minister?" the man, clearly an Auror, asked.

"Weasley here wants to see the Death Eater for a moment," Fudge said, gesturing at Percy.

The Death Eater. Not Lucius or Mr. Malfoy but the Death Eater.

Percy felt like he was about to be sick.

"For what reason?" the Auror asked, directing his glance to Percy.

"I just want to ask him a few questions," Percy said.

"Good luck with that," the Auror sneered. "He's not giving us anything."

"Please," Percy begged.

"Just give him a few moments, so that he will give all of us some peace," Fudge snapped.

"All right then," the Auror said, holding the door open for Percy. "Come in."

Percy hesitated for a moment. He wanted to see Lucius, but at the same time he didn't. He didn't want any of this to be true, but he knew that it would become true the moment he walked into the room.

Taking a few deep breaths to compose himself, Percy walked past the Auror.

"Will you be coming in as well, Minister?" the Auror asked Fudge.

"No, I'm quite through with him, thank you very much," Fudge replied.

The Auror just nodded his head.

Percy paid no attention as the Auror shut the door behind them. He also paid no attention to the other man, clearly another Auror, in the room. His attention was focused solely on Lucius, who was sitting chained to a chair.

The sight of the chains made everything seem more real to Percy.

Lucius regarded Percy with a bored expression on his face.

Despite the chains, Lucius was still the picture of perfect grace and dignity. He was sitting as straight up in his chair as the chains would allow, still every inch the aristocrat.

Percy opened his mouth to speak.

"Save it," Lucius spoke coldly.

Percy's mouth immediately closed. How was it, despite what Percy had just learned, that this man was still able to hold so much power over him?

"I already know what you're going to say," Lucius continued. "You're going to ask me if I'm under the Imperius Curse. My answer is going to be, 'No, I'm not, and I never was under the Imperius Curse.' Next, you're going to ask me how could I have deceived you like this. My answer is going to be, 'I deceived you because I knew that I would be able to do so.' You really were easy to manipulate, especially with the way that you were constantly fawning over me."

"It could not have all been a lie," Percy responded. "I know that I have to mean something to you."

"You are as naive as the rest of your family," Lucius sneered. "I suppose you're going to go crawling back to them now and beg them for their forgiveness."

"No, they weren't even on my mind," Percy replied. "My loyalty is to the Ministry."

"How touching," Lucius drawled mockingly.

Percy looked at Lucius for a moment before saying, "So, everything I've heard tonight is true. You-Know-Who is back, and you're one of his Death Eaters."

"No, _Percy_, I'm chained to this chair because I'm considering adopting a couple of orphans."

Percy looked away from Lucius.

"You're just like Fudge," Lucius remarked. "He also was disgusted by the fact that I played him like a fiddle."

Lucius then chuckled slightly, but it lacked the warmth that Percy had become used to.

Truly nothing about this night was making any sense. It all had to be nothing more than just a horrible nightmare. It just had to be.

Percy turned to look at one of the Aurors. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. The Auror seemed to understand.

The Auror walked over to the door and opened it.

Percy looked over his shoulder to give Lucius one final look.

Lucius's only response was to give Percy a look of utter boredom, as if the younger man truly did not mean anything to him.

But Percy couldn't just accept that. He just had to believe that a part of Lucius did care about him. There was just no way that everything could be a lie.

"Will you be testifying at my trial, Percy?" Lucius asked lazily.

"What?" Percy sputtered.

"Will you be testifying at my trial?" Lucius repeated as if he was talking to a small child.

"Um, no, I wasn't really thinking about that," Percy responded.

"Clearly, you're not thinking about much of anything," Lucius sneered. "Keep on doing that. You're very good at it. You never were meant for greatness."

Lucius paused for a moment for dramatic effect before asking tauntingly, "Did that hurt, being told that you will never be great?"

Percy looked at Lucius for a long moment.

Lucius's response was to smirk.

Percy suddenly turned and broke into an undignified run. All this had finally become too much for him.

Lucius's mocking laughter, however, followed him.


End file.
